Soujiro's return
by Grim-Reaper113469
Summary: It's been three years sense kenshin and Soujirou's fight. But when a note finds its way to Ms.Kaoru telling her something very bad, the old group must find dear Kenshin before Battosai returns.
1. The Note

Rorouni kenshin: Soujirou's return

It's been three years since Soujirou had every picked up a sword. But that will so change we he is forced to fight his most powerful opponent again.....kenshin Himura and this time winner kills all.

Chapter 1: The Note

Kaoru: Kenshin!!....kenshin....where are you?

Kenshin: Ms. Kaoru, was the problem?

(He comes running in with his reverse blade sword and soap all over his body.)

Kaoru: we....we.....we...!!

Kenshin: we..we..what Ms.Karou?

Kaoru: we ran out of eggs!

(kaoru starts crying outrageously and kenshin falls to the ground.)

Kenshin: i'll go get some from the store ok, Ms.Kaoru

Kaoru: But kenshin......

Kenshin: what!?

Kaoru: Don't what me!.... you're naked!!!

Kenshin: oh, yea it forgot about that, when, I'll get cleaned up and then go and get the eggs.

Night had fell and it seem like kenshin hasn't yet come out of the bathroom.

Kaoru: Kenshin, where are those eggs. I coming in there Mr. 1...2...3..4!

(Kaoru broke the door opened, only to find kenshin missing.)

Kaoru: kenshin..kenshin where are you?

(she looks down and sees a note written in red ink)

Note: the Shun Ten Satsu will surpass even the Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki!

Kaoru: oh no! its soujiro he's...he's..back? back how is that I thought kenshin killed him?

(Someone opens the door into the bathroom, its Yahiko)

Yahiko: oh sorry Kaoru

(But he opens it again only to find Kaoru crying)

Yahiko: What's wrong Kaoru?

Kaoru: He's.....gone....he's..gone to fight soujiro again!

Yahiko: who, whose gone? whose going to fight Soujiro?

Kaoru: Kenshin!

(Aoshi walks in)

Aoshi: No.

Aoshi: kenshin did not go fight soujiro

Yahiko: then who did!

Aoshi: Battosai


	2. Aoshi's secret

Rorouni kenshin: Soujirou's return

It's been three years since Soujirou had every picked up a sword. But that will so change we he is forced to fight his most powerful opponent again.....kenshin Himura and this time winner kills all.

Chapter 1: Soujirou's Quest

Kaoru: Kenshin!!....kenshin....where are you?

Kenshin: Ms. Kaoru, was the problem?

(He comes running in with his reverse blade sword and soap all over his body.)

Kaoru: we....we.....we...!!

Kenshin: we..we..what Ms.Karou?

Kaoru: we ran out of eggs!

(kaoru starts crying outrageously and kenshin falls to the ground.)

Chapter 2- Aoshi's secret

Yahiko: Battosai?, Kenshin will never become that evil man again. He can't kill! The

Reverse blade would let him!

Aoshi: No, he can kill, you see when kenshin fought Shishio, I was one of the last ones to leave the battle site. I took shishio's sword before it was destroyed and repaired it.

Kaoru: YOU DID WHAT!

Aoshi: I used the sword to do good with it by hunting down Soujiro.

Yahiko: Why? Soujiro's good now.

Aoshi: I had to vanish the evil for his heart, I had to make his blood pure. Only could this sword do that.

Yahiko: that's the sword of satan himself, nothing good come out of it!

Kaoru: why is kenshin going to fight soujiro because of your mistakes!

Aoshi: because I fought him and received this

(Aoshi ripped open his shirt only to find a giant battle scar going across his chest)

Yahiko: so if kenshin fights him with the revsere blade sword then he will propably die!

Kaoru: No, he would, because you….you…

Aoshi: Gave him shishio's sword

Yahiko: WHAT!

(Kaoru falls back and cries even harder then before)

Yahiko: good job Aoshi

(kaoru gets up in rage)

Kaoru: where is kenshin!?

Aoshi: in the Mountains

Yahiko: what mountains?

Aoshi: the mountains that leads up to the site of soujirou and kenshin's last fight

Kaoru: but that days from here

Aoshi: then I suggest you two run and bring help, because stopping the battosai is like stopping a atom bomb from killing people.

Kaoru: Yahiko,

Yahiko: what?

Kaoru: I want you to find Sanosuke, Misao. I'll find kenshin old teacher.

Yahiko: so, we're going to find kenshin!

Aoshi: No

Yahiko: shut up Aoshi

Kaoru: Yahiko, he's right, we're not going to find kenshin. We're going to find……

(Kaoru leaves the bathroom and goes into her own room, and sits in a corner and cries to herself)

(She talks in a whisper)

Kaoru: We're going to find Battosai!

(continues crying)

PLZ R&R


	3. The Game of Cat and Mouse

Chapter 3- The game of cat and Mouse

Old man: Young man…young man! Where are you going?

(Old man tries to stop Soujirou before he just walks out of the restaurant without paying)

(Soujirou whispers)

Soujirou I don't plan to pay

Old man: then you can't leave…..off to the kitchen for you boy!

(The old man goes out to reach for soujirou's but soujirou quickly unsheathes his sword and turns and cuts the man's arm clean off with one slice)

Old man: Ahhhhhhhhh! My arm

(He uses his other arm to somehow stop the blood but it is slashed everywhere)

Old man: Guards!

(Three huge men with swords made of the hottest steel come out)

Old man: kill that little boy!

(Whispers to himself)

Soujirou: I'm…..

(Voice gets louder)

Soujirou: not……..

(Voice gets louder)

Soujirou: little…….

(With that, he goes into a Battou Jutsu stance and then disappears)

One man: where that kid go?

Second man: it's like he disappeared

Third man: I think he did!

(Old man screams)

Old man: behind you fool!

(Soujirou leaps into sights and slashes through the first man's chest. Then disappears and slices through his back not even getting blood on his sword.)

Second man: Ahhhhhh! He's dead-…..yo kid every where you are just come out and fight like a man…. I mean little boy.

Soujirou's voice: Don't…….call……..me…….a…..little……boy!

(Soujirou leaps into view and a slash through the second man's chest then disappears and slashes through his back.)

Third man: what are you?

(He backs away scared)

(Soujirou comes walking out of the shadows)

Soujirou: my name is soujirou and I'm back!

Old man: kill the boy!

(Third man charges soujirou)

Soujirou: fool…….!

(He goes into Battou Jutsu stance and disappears)

Soujirou's voice: this is called…….Shun Ten Satsu

(He rips the third man into bite size peaces)

(Soujirou walkup to the old man)

Soujirou: Were kenshin Himaru!

Old man: I will never tell you

Soujirou: so be it!

(The lights in the restaurant go out and soujiro stabs the old man in the heart quickly only getting one drop of blood on his sword.)

(Someone breaks open the door)

Kenshin: soujirou!

(Soujirou looks over at kenshin)

Soujirou: it took you long enough. But our game of cat and mouse has just begun

(Soujiro disappears)

(Kenshin screams)

Kenshin: soujirou!

(Kenshin falls to his knees in a pool of blood


	4. Teacher vs Assassin

Chapter 4- Teacher vs. the assassin

(Its Three days later and the whole group are back together.)

Sanosuke: so Kaoru, what happened to kenshin again?

Yahiko: he's becoming the battosai again! Sano!

Sanosuke: yeah right Yahiko, with the reverse blade sword!

Aoshi: he doesn't have the reverse blade anymore!

(Aoshi walks up to the group)

Misao: lord Aoshi!

(She goes running up to hug him, but the quickly doges her.)

Aoshi: this isn't really a good time for hugging Misao.

Sanosuke: so who in the world are we wanting for again?

Kaoru: kenshin's old teacher, Hiko

Aoshi: he wouldn't come

Yahiko: and how do you know that Aoshi?

Misao: cause lord Aoshi is always right!

Yahiko: shut up Misao!

Misao: you shut up!

(Both start fighting)

Aoshi: we might as well start walking

Kaoru: kenshin's old teacher is coming

Sanosuke: why do we need hiko for?

Kaoru: because he can control kenshin

Aoshi: but…….. Can he fight the Battosai!

Stranger: Ahhhhhhhhh!

(some strange man covered in blood comes running up.)

Yahiko: what's wrong sir?

Sanosuke: Yahiko stand back he's covered in blood

Stranger: the Battosai…..he…he….murdered four people back in the restaurant and he told me to go and tell someone down in town or he would kill me!

Aoshi: what restaurant?

Stranger: the one in the mountains, the old man's restaurant and his three sons own it.

Misao: off to the mountains!

Aoshi: wait Misao….. If Battosai wants people to know he's in the mountains then he wants a fight

Aoshi: and that just what I'm going to give him.

(Aoshi goes running in the direction of the mountains)

(The others follow him)

(The stranger goes into a dark damp house and picks up the phone.)

Stranger: master, the fools took the bait. They're heading your way now.

Voice on phone: Good, their on their way here to the restaurant, then I will get ready.

Stranger: Good day, master

(He hangs up)

(Night fall has come and the group has made it to the restaurant)

Aoshi: here… I can sense his presents!

(He opened the door only to find a chair facing opposite him)

Aoshi: what are you sitting down for Battosai!

Man in chair: so is that my name?

(The door quickly closes and locks)

Aoshi: fight me Battosai

Man in chair: fine….but u will win again!

Aoshi: what?

(The chair turns around and Soujirou stands up)

kaoru: your not kenshin? Where is Kenshin?

Soujirou: he's somewhere…can't really tell you that!

Soujirou: so Aoshi still have that scar from our last battle?

Aoshi: don't mock me Soujirou

(Aoshi backs away, almost scared)

Soujirou: well you said you wanted a fight so that's what I'm giving you.

(Soujirou goes into Battau Jutuso Stance)

Strange voice: How about fighting me instead.

(Hiko, comes flying through the window)

soujirou: fine, when I'm done with you I'll kill the others

kaoru thinking to herself:_ so it's the teacher vs. the assassin. If soujirou wins then we die. If Hiko wins we find kenshin….please win hiko._

Soujirou: let it begin

(soujirou gets back into the same stands and then disappears.)


End file.
